Mobile interconnection devices are already known, e.g. a 3G dongle, enabling a user to connect a terminal such as a PC or a tablet to a cellular network for mobile Internet access. Such a device only allows the connection of a single terminal. In addition, such devices allow the connection to a single cellular network, and therefore evidently cannot be used to establish a connection in an area not covered by said network; this is disadvantageous for the user, notably in rural areas where the coverage is often limited to a single rather weak network.
Furthermore, such devices have quite low data rates, limited to the rate available locally, in the proximity of the devices, on the wide area network to which they are connected, and accordingly provide a fairly unsatisfactory service.
Also, these devices cannot be used to simply connect display terminals that do not have internal wireless transmission/reception means.